Implantable medical leads employ conductive filars to transmit electrical signals along the length of the lead. Good conductance and fatigue performance of the filars can be important for the performance and longevity of the lead.
Certain metallic materials exhibit good fatigue performance, but may not be sufficiently conductive for use as the sole material in a filar. Other materials may be sufficiently conductive, but may not exhibit suitable fatigue performance for use as the sole material in a filar.